1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric-wire connecting structure fit for use when an electric wire is press-connected to press-connecting blades of a press-connecting terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 5(a) and 5(b) show a known electric-wire connecting structure. As shown in FIG. 5(a), a press-connecting terminal 1 to which a covered electric wire 30 is press-connected is U-shaped in side view and has slot-like press-connecting blades 2 on both sides thereof. The covered electric wire 30 is, as shown in FIGS. 5(a) and 5(b), press-connected by a press-connecting jig 40 to each of the press-connecting blades 2 of the press-connecting terminal 1. More specifically, the press-connecting jig 40 is, as shown in FIG. 5(a), used to press-fit an insulating cover 32 of the covered electric wire 30 in between the press-connecting blades 2, 2 of the press-connecting terminal 1. When the insulating cover 32 of the covered electric wire 30 is ripped off by each press-connecting blade 2, a conductor 31 of the covered electric wire 30 is press-connected to each press-connecting blade 2, so that the press-connecting terminal 1 and the covered electric wire 30 are electrically connected together.
In the above conventional electric-wire connecting structure, however, since the insulating cover 32 of the covered electric wire 30 is press-fitted in between the press-connecting blades 2, 2 of the press-connecting terminal 1 for making use of the press-fitting force to hold the electrical connection of the press-connecting blades 2 with the conductor 31 of the covered electric wire 30, the press-fitted condition of the press-connecting blades 2 of the press-connecting terminal 1 and the covered electric wire 30 may be loosened when an external load such as vibration is applied to the press-connecting terminal 1. Consequently, it is feared that the contact condition of the press-connecting blades 2 and the conductor 31 of the covered electric wire 30 is deteriorated.